


Covered Eyes

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Characters to be added, M/M, Tags will be added overtime, highschool/uni au, rating might change in the future, special abilities au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: Prompt used : Heard you were screaming and thought you were getting murdered but it was just a spider.Being in a school for specials, Luke found himself meeting a guy with the most beautiful eyes in the world, but it was constantly covered up with a cloth with an ohm symbol on it. He was curious, what made him had to cover up his eyes?Well...Curiosity did kill the cat after all.Note: This fanfic is now on a long hiatus. I'm sorry ><. Because I'm kinda not that into Youtubers anymore, and them breaking up their group friendship kinda ruined my heart. My writing style had also changed quite a bit and I don't know if I could write back like before. One day, maybe, I'll try to finish this off. I'm also trying to finish off my own original works before I graduate high school. So, thank you for reading, commenting, liking this story. I'm sorry for putting this away. Have a nice day yall.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke on his table trying to not doze off from his textbook. He has a test tomorrow goddammit! But the text about all the different kinds of specials were becoming a sea of letters and he almost closed his eyes... 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" a loud scream came from the right side of the wall. 

It made Luke spring up from his seat in a second and he went out knocking the next dorm in another second. He was worried that his new neighbor got murdered or something although he never talked to him before. 

A guy wearing a grey hoodie with bunny ears? And a cloth covering his eyes with an ohm symbol, came out from the other side of the door and dragged Luke inside. 

"I'm sorry but oh God, can you help me? It's a spider." the guy said. And Luke internally facepalmed, a spider? Really? The guy must have known his reaction and rush to explain. 

"No, no. You don't get it. This is a mother spider and i accidentally smack it and then thousand of babies all came out running. SEE THAT FUCKING SPIDER FAMILY ON THE FLOOR OH FUCK!"

Luke look at the middle of the ground and saw the terror the guy mentioned. Thousands or millions of tiny little spiders were running out from the mother spider in the middle. They both screamed and left the room together immediately when the family of tiny baby spiders started walking towards them in a group. 

They stood together before the door awkwardly after the panic faded. The guy chuckled and it made Luke chuckled too. His laughter is really contagious, Luke thought. 

"This the first time that my first impression of someone is they are screaming like they are getting murdered. And they might actually get murdered by a family of spiders. " Luke commented. The guy laughed harder. 

"Not a really good one isn't it. Hehe, I'm Ryan wrecker, although I prefer Ohm. Nice to meet you and thank you for saving my ass. " Ryan or Ohm said, pulling out his hand. Luke shook it. 

"Luke Patterson, although I have a nickname called Cartoonz. You are very welcome, princess. " Ohm raised his eyebrow, amused. 

"Well Luke, I'm not your father but thank you for being my knight in shining armor. "

"Ugh that's an overused joke. " Ohm only chuckled. 

"So what are you going to do now? Try to go back and tackle that family yourself? " Luke asked jokingly.

"Nah, gonna call the manager and ask if they could bring someone up here. Meanwhile though I have nowhere to go." Luke frowned, it's already quite late at night and he can't really leave him to be right? 

"Hey, if you don't mind you can stay in my dorm for a night since I don't have a roommate but I have an extra bed to crash. I doubt the managers can find and clean up the problem so quickly at this time. " he saw Ohm's face lit up. 

"Wow you have a dorm by yourself?! That's awesome dude. Thank you for the offer but all my belongings are kinda still in there... " 

"I can borrow u some of my clothes. " Luke said and looked him up on down, he is shorter and smaller than him so the clothes might not fit well though. 

"Thank you so much my knight! Now can I take a shower I think i squished some of them with my foot. " He immediately brought ohm to his room and find the smallest size clothes he could in his closet for him. 

When Ohm went to the bathroom, Luke saw Ohm's cloth that covered his eyes on the table , and wondered what made him having to wear that and can he see through it or not? What does his eyes look like anyway? He was complementing on touching it or not for a while. 

Ohm came out of the shower wearing his clothes that are a size too big, the sweater sliding and showing his bare shoulders and the sweatpants he's wearing seemed to fall off anytime soon. Ohm's brown hair is dripping water and his cloth around is eyes is off. His hazel eyes were full of colors and he can't help but get mesmerized in them. 

"Are you alright Luke? " he asked. Luke must have been staring for too long, but his eyes were the most beautiful thing he ever seen, he couldn't look away from those eyes of his. Luke stood up and walked towards Ohm subconsciously. He took the towel from another table and ruffled his hair with it.

"You better dry your hair better or you might catch a cold, princess." Luke said. 

"Thank you my knighty" Ohm smiled at him, a faint blush on his cheeks. He looks really attractive and cute, Luke thought. And those eyes…

The moment was interrupted by the one and only maniac banging through the door and into the room.

"CARTOONZ! TEACH ME HISTORY BITCH I'M NOT FAILING THE TEST THIS TIME!" Delirious came in with a bang.

Fuck. Luke forgotten about the test too. He saw ohm in a corner covering his eyes up, and thought it was a shame he couldn't see his eyes again.

"Alright, it's gonna be a long night. Ohm, you joining or u want to go ahead and rest?" He asked, ignoring Jon's looks towards them both.

"Yeah I guess, we apparently have the same history test tomorrow." 

"Okay. Come on."

Jonathan was unexpectedly very focused during the study and Ohm was a great help explaining stuffs. They studied together hours into the night. However, Delirious fell asleep first on the table , and then it was Ohm . Luke shook his head and carried delirious to his bed. He then carried Ohm , princess style , to the other , covering up the blankets for both of them . He instead slept on the hard solid ground .

"Night, fellas ." Luke said to the snoring figures, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, the spider family thing was from a long ago vid that a guy smacked a spider with a mop and then thousands of them came running out XD. I dont have the source tho sadly :(  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye thanks for the kudos and comments -w-. Sorry for some bad grammar and confusion in the story, i didn't think much of it before and after ><. Again, this is not beta-ed so excuse grammar and stuffs or tell me so i can edit it ^^. This is a short one because i didn't really have any time to write it so...

“Hey, look at Luke! Ha, he’s such a loser,” some kids around him said. It hit Luke’s nerves but he just sped up his walk.

“Yeah, he doesn’t have a father so his mom must be a slut,” another kid said. Hearing that, he immediately spun around in anger.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT!” Luke pounced onto the kid who said that and punched them hard in the guts. The kid fell down to the ground but he kept punching him.

One punch, for talking shits about my mom.   
Two punches, for talking shits behind my back everyday.  
Three punches, four punches, five punches…

Luke heard people yelling for help and screaming around him, but he didn’t stop. The rage inside him only rising after each punch.

“Oh God, someone stop him!” “He’s a demon!” He heard people said, but it didn’t matter to him. 

In the end, three male adults had to drag a 8th grade student off another dying student. When Luke accidentally looked himself in a reflection, he saw himself red skinned, with horns like a devil on his head.   
.  
.  
.  
Luke sat up abruptly, panting hard. He didn’t expect to still get dreams or nightmares about the first time he knew about his special. He can't believe it's already been 3 years since the time when his life and view of the world changed. He was brought to this school of specials since 8th grade to learn to control his powers of a devil. Well, everyone here in this school came to learn to control their powers and receive education without disturbance. It’s a secret organization that is unrecognized by the whole world, and they could somehow find new specials of all ages to this school every year from all around the world. Luke was one of them. 

A lot of researchers were finding out how these people had special, abnormal powers, inside them, but it was futile. Some said it was a blessing of the gods, while some said it’s a gene passed down by some minor race. While to Luke, he personally only wanted to know who his father is because he’s definitely sure his mother is 100% normal.

Luke didn’t like his special, which makes him look like a demon from hell with red skin and horns on his head whenever he gets extremely angry. It scared many people and he hurt a lot of people with the brutal force that came with the power. He’s glad that it’s a taboo in this school to ask about what special you are or have, because it would be a problem to explain to someone how you become a red-not muscular-devil horned-hulk. 

Luke looked around his room, Delirious is nowhere to be found and Ohm is still snoring softly on his bed. Looking at Ohm’s adorable sleeping face, he was reminded of yesterday. What the actual fuck happened between them?! Yea, ohm is cute and all but he wouldn’t just simply advance on someone just like that! They only met for little over an hour and he tried to kiss him? He doesn't even know if Ohm swing that way.

Ohm stirred in his sleep, which distracted his thoughts. He saw ohm’s cloth that covers his eyes flew to the ground and went to pick it up. 

Holding the grey cloth in his hands, he saw that it was just a normal cloth with an ohm symbol. When He tried to put it on himself, a voice stopped him.

“Hey! What are you doing with that?” He turned around to see Ohm sitting up on the bed, looking angered. The problem was, Luke looked him in the eyes again. Even with murder in his eyes it still looked beautiful, and he went into some kind of trance similar to yesterday, unable to look away.

The trance was broken when Ohm immediately snatched the cloth away from his hands and put them back on, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.

“Sorry...I’m just...I'm just gonna leave now. Thank you for your generosity, i will return the clothes after it’s cleaned, bye,” with that, Ohm just left the room without waiting for Luke to say anything. What about the spiders? He thought, but didn't get the chance to say it out loud.

He thought about yesterday again. Maybe he should apologize to him later. Ohm did seemed uncomfortable after the moment, and it was Luke’s fault at least, he thought.

Also, it made Luke even more curious why Ohm had to cover up his eyes with the cloth, and why is he so angry when Luke was only holding it around. After yesterday he knows that Ohm could clearly see through it somehow and he couldn’t wrap his head around any idea why Ohm would need the cloth. Covering up eyes as beautiful as his was quite the shame. Maybe he could ask him about that later too. 

A familiar sound of an alarm from his phone rang through the room. Shit. Luke rushed to get things ready and head to class. It would be a huge punishment if he was late on the first day of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

“What kind of teacher gives a test on the first day of school?!” Ohm grunted. Although the small study session he had with Luke and another guy named Delirious yesterday helped a lot, it just doesn’t seem alright. Bryce laughed at his misery. His voice like music to his ears. The siren effect, ohm thought.

“That teacher does apparently.” Bryce said. 

“Yep, that teacher is an asshole.” Ohm said, while his mind was drifting to this morning how he awkwardly ran away from Luke, and let out a small sigh. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? I’m pretty sure you would pass the test well. I on the other hand, well, it's not important.” Ohm looked at the blonde and contemplated the idea of telling him about what happened yesterday, and in the end thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“Let’s get to someplace with lesser people to talk about it, alright?” Ohm suggested, the amount of people in the school hall was making him uncomfortable. 

“Alright.” 

-

“Well, is he handsome?” They were sitting on a bench on the outside of the school when Bryce asked that question. It made Ohm choke on his water, he was not expecting that.

“Ahem. He was kind enough to let me sleep in his bed and…Okay, okay, he is handsome alright.” Ohm said, thinking about how close they were last night and it made his face heat up.

“You are already smitten, Ohmie.” Bryce stated.

“How would you know that?” Ohm asked, not believing that he would like someone who he just met. Love in first sight isn’t real, he thought.

“Look at you, you have that face of adoration on your face just by thinking about him, you never had that face when thinking about me.” He pouted. 

I used to do that though, Ohm thought. He compared the similarities of his feelings when he was crushing on Bryce before and thinking about Luke right now.

Heart beats much quicker, sweaty palms, light headed, face heating slightly. Fuck. 

“See~ Love is an open door~” Bryce burst into a song about love. Although most will get dazzled by his song, Ohm was only annoyed.

“You know I can’t be in a relationship with anyone, until I can control my powers.” He looked at his cloth in his hands with loathe. He took them down because there were only himself and Bryce here, and the blonde wouldn’t be affected. They were best friends ever since they knew they won’t get affected by each other’s powers, Bryce could sing freely and Ohm could get free from the cloth or the occasional mask with each other.

“Yeah, I know about that. That’s why we all came to this school right?” Bryce stopped singing. “Though, I just have to not sing, while you can’t let anyone look at you in the eyes. You will have a much bigger problem in the future if you can’t control it well.” 

“Like I don’t know that.” Ohm sighed. It wasn’t easy and he could barely control it even after 2 years in the school of specials. Bryce only came last year and he could almost master it. 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t give it a try. I mean, get to know the guy first, be friends with him. I think I have seen him around before, and he doesn’t seem like a bad person from what I have seen and what you have said. A relationship can wait, and you will have time to learn controlling it in the meantime.” 

“Maybe. A relationship isn’t a priority though.” Ohm said. Learning to control his powers however is the highest priority. He can only think of having a relationship if he could control his powers, because he would like to let his lover look at him in the eye and not get influenced by his powers. Yep, he’s a romantic at heart.

“What was his name again? The guy you are crushing on.” Bryce inquired. 

“Luke Patterson, and I’m not crushing on him. It’s impossible anyway. I also kinda made things much more awkward than they should be. He might not even be into guys and my power only made him uncomfortable.” Ohm sighed again, he might have blew a potential friendship with his awkwardness. 

“Ohm?” A sound came from behind. He turned around to see Luke, looking as handsome as ever, and he was dumbfounded.

Bryce however, whispered “Is that him?”, and ohm could only nod. 

“I remember I have something important to do, see you later Ohm!” Bryce announced, he winked at him and left. Leaving Ohm thinking how he’s gonna pay back on him for abandoning him like that, when he realized he wasn’t wearing his cover, and Luke was looking at him right in the eyes again.

Ohm hurried to tie them up, when a pair of hands held his tightly and stopped him from doing so. Only then he saw how close they were, and he felt his face heating up again. 

“Why do you have to cover your eyes around me?” Luke asked, inching closer towards him, while he backed away slowly to keep the distance between them. His heart was beating so hard that he was afraid it would burst out from his chest.

“B...Because people won’t be themselves when they l...look at it.” He stuttered, taking note on how he backed away to a wall and was trapped. He tried to control his powers but his mind was a jumble and he couldn’t focus. 

Suddenly, as if out of a trance, Luke broke the eye contact and backed away from Ohm. Ohm took the chance to suck in a breath of relief.

“Sorry, i don’t know what got into me.” Luke said, rubbing the side of his neck. “I was supposed to apologize for yesterday, and I did the same thing again, sorry.” It took Ohm some moments to register what he was saying, did he assumed it was his fault?

“No, it was my fault actually, I’m sorry for making things awkward.”

“No, I was my fault I was the one who took the initiative both times, and you were the one being uncomfortable. Heck, I don’t even know if you swing that way.” Ohm was startled, did it mean Luke wasn’t uncomfortable and is gay?

“Erm...I’m bi actually.” Ohm said.

“Oh…” 

A moment of awkward silence between them. Then Ohm remembered to tie up his cloth around his eyes again, and missed Luke’s look of disappointment. 

“So...do you want to go get something to drink?” Luke asked.

“Er...sure why not?” Ohm replied, he was surely gonna ask Bryce for advice for not making things awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye guys~ Here's another chapter that i rushed out, there might be some mistakes here and there. I have exams later so i might not update for over two weeks T^T. Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, criticism, advice, are all appreciated :). (exams are scary ;( )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. It's a short one first and I'm probably gonna update sooner with a longer one. Writer's block is a bitch.

Bryce was walking around aimlessly until he saw a familiar grey hoodie with bunny ears flopping around. He saw that the bunny was lost in thoughts, with him mumbling to himself, and he decided to give him the scare of his life. Well, it was fairly easy to shock Ohm, and it was always interesting how high pitched his sound could make. So, Bryce silently walked behind Ohm and then shook his shoulders violently.

“AH!” The scream was priceless. Ohm turned around to see a cheeky grin on the blonde’s face, and groaned. “Oh my God Bryce, don’t scare me like that,” Ohm said, dismayed.

“What chu thinking about?” Bryce asked Ohm. 

“Oh, nothing,” Ohm was never a good liar, and he could clearly hear and see the lies.

“You sure? You seemed pretty lost in thoughts just now, if that could scare you so badly.” He said. 

“Well…” Ohm was fidgeting and looking away from Bryce.

“Yeah?” He prodded.

“Well…remember Luke?”

“Yeah, the guy you are trying to not have a crush on but it’s already too late,”

“Well…yesterday we went to get some drinks after you left and…” He saw that ohm got flustered a little, and he was really eager to know what happened. 

“And then?”

“Well…he kinda kissed my hand,” 

“WHAT?! Okay, you gotta tell me what happened dude,” Bryce said

“I just accidentally slipped on some steps and he saved me before I go head first into the ground. It just…kinda happened because we were still roleplaying the   
princess and knight in shining armor thing. He was kneeling in one knee too.”

“I assume he’s the knight and you are the princess-“He avoided the hit towards his head “-what did he do next?” He asked.

“I quote, ‘You beautiful princess, I would be honored if you would give me, a lowly knight, a chance to go on date with you on this Friday afternoon, at the nearby coffee shop?’”

“Please tell me you didn’t say no,” Bryce said.

“Actually, I did say no,” 

“Awh…why would you do that?” Bryce was upset that Ohm actually rejected that offer when the guy literally kissed your hand and kneel down in one knee while roleplaying.

“I said that I could make it if it was changed to Saturday. You should have seen his face, he was smiling so brightly and so adorable,” The way Ohm said it made Bryce positive that Ohm like this dude a lot.

“Congratulations Ohm! You got yourself a date, you won’t be single forever after all.” He clapped a little, happy for his friend.

“Hey! Don’t be like that. Actually…you reminded me that I couldn’t date anyone until I got my powers under control,” Ohm sadly said. Bryce immediately put a hand over his shoulder and dragged him closer.

“Oh, don’t be a bummer. I’m sure it wouldn’t affect anything. If you want to, just go to the date as a friend instead. You didn’t actually confirm the relationship, did you?” Bryce asked.

“No, I didn’t but…”

“No buts! You are gonna go have fun at that date but take your time at the whole romance relationship thing. You could also tell him that you have a curse that you can’t date until 18, that will buy you time on learning to control your powers if you don't want to elaborate on your powers. Or be honest with him, your choice man.” Bryce encouraged him to go for the date. It would be nice. After all, Ohm doesn’t have many chances on dating before and all of them failed horribly. A person that could make Ohm smile like an idiot just by knowing him for a few days? Is probably a very good match.

“Okay then. I will go, but I will make it clear for him that I can’t date. So that he won’t waste his time on me-“Ohm sighed.”-I shouldn’t have agreed at the heat of the moment.”

“Come on, let’s go back and play some games, and then you can tell me more about this Luke guy. I’m very curious about how he could get your heart in just a few days.” Bryce winked at him.

“Bryce!” Ohm was flustered, but he still had a smile on his face, so Bryce thought it was still okay to tease him with it. And he did teased him relentlessly throughout the day. Bryce needed to remember to do some research about this Luke guy though, because he was worried about Ohm and hoped he didn't get fooled by a playboy or something. Ohm was his friend and he won't let anyone hurt him physically or mentally. Although Ohm usually was the more protective one among them, he thought it was his turn to be the protective one for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. It was supposed to update like at least 2 weeks ago but i was lazy and writer's block is very shitty. Also Bryce and Ohm streamed for 5 days straight it took all my afternoons away dammit. thank you for reading tho :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need good time management -3-   
> Enjoy the longer chapter though!

Hmm....suspicious, Delirious thought as he stared at Cartoonz’s goofy grin. He was grinning from ear to ear at random times throughout the day, like he thought of something adorable or funny. 

“Delirious?” 

He’s being awfully cheerful.

“Delirious.”

Very suspicious indeed.

“DELIRIOUS.” Cartoonz called him.

“Huh what?” Delirious snapped out of his train of thoughts.

“You have been mumbling and staring at my face for a good few seconds. I know I’m quite handsome and all, but what’s your problem with it?” He asked.

“What were you thinking about anyway?” Delirious inquired, the curiosity too strong. Delirious obviously saw the little blush on his face before he turned around. SUSPICIOUS!

“Oh...just nothing.” He said. Suddenly, Delirious saw the guy from before, with the grey cloth covering his eyes, Ohm? He guessed, and another taller guy with blond hair, wearing a purple shirt. Ohm was covering his face in his hands and the other guy kept nudging him.

“Hey, Ohm!” Cartoonz noticed and called him excitedly. (Excitedly?? SUSPICIOUS!) 

Both of them looked at him, Ohm blushed while the other dude grinned even harder.

“Hi Luke.” Ohm said.

“Hey, we were never officially introduced before, I’m Bryce Mcquaid, nice to meet you two.” Bryce smiled brightly.

“I’m Luke Patterson. Nice to meet you too.”

“I’m currently Delirious, but sometimes Jonathan. It depends.” He shrugged, the two main personalities constantly change between days or weather. Luckily, the other two didn’t bat an eye at his odd introduction, he doesn’t even want to explain. He saw Ohm trying to say something, but the class bell rang which stopped him.

“So 1p.m. after school?” Cartoonz asked, smiling sheepishly. Ohm nodded with a sheepish smile too. It took some time for Delirious to register the words, but when he did, he spun his head around to look at Cartoonz with wide eyes. WAIT, CARTOONZ YOU HAVE A DATE?! He tried to communicate silently. The asshole just ushered him to his class. Delirious sworn that he was going to investigate this, it’s all too suspicious.

\---------

After the last class of the day, Cartoonz was the first to leave the room with Delirious tailing after him. Excitement was radiating off Cartoonz and he didn’t even acknowledge Delirious until he called him out.

“Cartoonz, what is it between you and Ohm?” He asked.

“We are just friends.”

“Ooh...where are you going with him after school as ‘friends’?” He emphasis on the word friends, Cartoonz caught that of course.

“Fuck off Delirious, we are really just friends for now.”

Then, Cartoonz face brighten up and walked away from him. Apparently, he was walking towards Ohm. They smiled at the sight of each other, it was adorable. He needed some sunglasses.

“Hey, Delirious. Guess we got ditched by our friends huh?” A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Bryce, the friend of Ohm with a bright smile. Suddenly, Delirious thought of a brilliant idea.

“We could go spy on their date!” Delirious said excitedly. Surprisingly, Bryce didn’t seem to reject the idea.

“We totally should.” They grinned at each other.

\---------

“Come on Bryce, we are lateee,” Delirious dragged out the last word, adjusting his fake mustache. He never wore one before and it felt very uncomfortable on his face.

“I’m coming alright. Are we at the right place?” Bryce asked him, walking faster with him.

“Well, you were the one who actually asked him. I don’t fucking know.” Bryce sighed at his words.

“Let’s go in and check.”

Walking into the cozy coffee shop, they immediately search for the pair. Delirious saw Cartoonz out of the corner of his eye and immediately dragged Bryce to an empty seat.

“Quick act natural!” Delirious said while taking a random menu on the table and hiding his face behind it. Bryce took one too and asked for the waitress calmly.

After a few seconds, Delirious slowly peek out from the menu he was holding and look at the pair they were supposed to spy on. Ohm was laughing on something Cartoonz said, and they seemed to be having fun. He saw Cartoonz turning his head around and quickly hid behind the menu again. Delirious looked at the menu he was holding and wondered what language it was. He didn’t know that this coffee shop wasn’t English.

“Reading a menu upside down is totally very natural, no one would ever suspect it.” Bryce said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Delirious looked at his menu again and his face heated up in embarrassment after realizing that he was talking about him. He coughed slightly and turned the menu back upright, while Bryce laughed at his mistake.

“May I take your order, sir?” A waitress came to their table. Bryce (that son of a bitch) smoothly ordered a drink for himself and asked what he wanted. Because he was busy doing their ‘main mission’, he didn’t get to read through the menu and the wide variety of choices and words just made his head spin. 

“Er…” Delirious said intelligently. The constant clicking sound from the pen that the waitress was making did not help at all.

“Just give him a cup of hot chocolate with a lot of marshmallows, medium sized. Thank you.” Bryce helped him answer it. The waitress then walked away with their order. 

“How did you know I liked hot chocolate? Especially with a lot of marshmallows?” Delirious asked him, it was unsettling how accurate Bryce guessed his favourite drink. 

“Oh, just a feeling.” Bryce winked at him cheekily. Delirious ignored it and continued watching the pair. They were talking to each other normally, no hand touching or feet-sies under the table or any eye fucking from where he could see. Though, Delirious still won’t believe that their relationship were just ‘friends’. They clearly have the hots for each other!

“Delirious, staring at them like a creep for a long period of time doesn’t help on not getting caught spying.” Bryce said. Delirious turned away from them and back to Bryce.

“Then what should I do? Expert.”

“Be subtle with it, and act like you are doing something else while you are looking at them, and don’t stare at them for too long at a time. Ohm catch on the stares pretty quickly. Also, be resourceful. I’m currently spying at them with a mirror behind you.” Delirious turned around to see that there’s indeed a mirror behind him.

“Well, I don’t have a very convenient mirror placement!” He fumed.

“Well, think of ways yourself.” Bryce shrugged. Delirious glared at Bryce and tried to think of ways to be subtle. However, in the end he gave up and used the normal way, while making it more subtle and shorter. The hot chocolate he gotten was so delicious it must be dropped from the heavens above. He should totally come here often. 

After some spying and chatting with Bryce, they were kind of bored since Cartoonz and Ohm didn’t do anything much. He even drank finish his heavenly hot chocolate. Just when he wanted to express his boredom, the pair left the coffee shop and he immediately dragged Bryce along with him.  
They followed them for some time, wondering if they had other plans or were just planning to go back to the dorms. Cartoonz received a flyer from a person and Delirious went to take it too. Apparently it was about some amusement park around the area. 

“I think they are probably going to go to this amusement park.” Bryce said and he agreed. They continued following with a distance between the two pairs. 

They heard the noises first before actually seeing the amusement park. It was quite crowded and Delirious wondered if they could still spy on the pair in this crowd. He went up to queue up in the line for the tickets with Bryce, the other pair was a few places in front of them. 

When it was Cartoonz’s turn, Delirious observed that Cartoonz held up Ohm’s hand and kissed it in front of the counter, making Ohm’s face into a tomato. He tugged at Bryce’s shirt excitedly to get his attention.

“Did you see that?” He asked.

“See what?” Bryce asked, confused.

“See that!” He pointed towards Cartoonz and Ohm, who were still holding hands and going inside the amusement park. But they were quickly hidden in the crowd and Bryce didn’t manage to see it.

Soon, it was their turn to buy the tickets.

“Hello sir, are you two a couple? We have special discounts for couples this entire week.” The lady smiled at them. 

Suddenly, Delirious felt a light pressure on his side of the head and blushed when he realized what happened.

“Yes, we are a couple.” Bryce said and paid for the tickets because Delirious was still not responding.

Did Bryce, this guy, kiss him, on the side of his head??!! Yeah, he knew that it was an act for the cheaper tickets. But…but…

_Click ___

__Jonathan pulled his hoodie over his head, his face still red from the embarrassment._ _

__“Hey, Delirious, you alright?” Bryce asked, concerned. Their main mission to spy on the couple currently forgotten._ _

__“It’s Jonathan.” He whispered.  
“It’s what?” Bryce asked and Jon repeated. He felt very uncomfortable in the crowd and hope to disappear. Why was he here in the first place? Oh, Luke and Ohm._ _

__“Oh, okay, Jonathan. You alright there? Do you need to sit down a little?” Bryce asked, a tiny bit confused by the sudden change of names._ _

__“No…” Jonathan said, holding his hoodie tighter in his hands._ _

__“Okay…Do you need a drink?”_ _

__“no…” Everything was overwhelming, his head was starting to spin._ _

__“Okay…Do you…want a teddy bear?”_ _

__“…Teddy bear?” Jonathan asked. It seemed to cease the worry off Bryce’s face when he finally muttered something other than no._ _

__“Yeah, do you want one? A giant big fluffy teddy bear.” Bryce asked. Jonathan pondered for a second, before nodding his head slightly. Bryce smiled brightly and walked away from Jon. It made him panic and he quickly tugged on his shirt before he went away._ _

__“Don’t leave me alone…” He mumbled. Bryce seemed a little shocked before smiling back his usual bright smile._ _

__“Don’t worry, I won’t. Here, take my hand so you won’t get lost.” Bryce offered his hand to him, and he took it with some hesitation. Is it odd that they were not a couple but were holding hands? Probably, but it calmed him down a little._ _

__Bryce was rambling to him when they were walking, sometimes even singing a little. He has a nice singing voice. He told him that he’s really good at these games at the amusement park and had gotten a lot of toys and plushies for his little sister. He said that he missed his family and hadn’t met them for years. Jonathan empathize with him because he hadn’t seen his family for years too._ _

__They reached a stand for throwing darts, after paying, Bryce started playing it. Jonathan didn’t count how many times he played, he just knew that he never missed any of the balloons. Suddenly, a giant, human-sized teddy bear was pushed into his arms. It felt nice to hug the giant teddy bear and he felt calmed._ _

___Click ____ _

____Delirious smiled and hugged the giant teddy bear tightly for a moment before loosening his grip slightly._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Bryce. Delirious is back right now, Jonathan is alright don’t worry about it. Now time to go find our main objective!” He grinned at Bryce, who seemed relieved._ _ _ _

____In the end, they did not find their objective but had fun in the amusement park. Their objective however, was the one spying on them instead in the amusement park , having fun and taking pictures. A great day it was._ _ _ _

____\---------_ _ _ _

____A few days later…_ _ _ _

____Delirious and Cartoonz was sitting together at the cafeteria and eating their lunch._ _ _ _

____“You know, Delirious,” Cartoonz said._ _ _ _

____“What?” Delirious asked, and drank his water._ _ _ _

____“You looked at the menu backwards,” Upon hearing this, he spit his water across the table. Cartoonz managed to avoid it in time (that lucky bastard)._ _ _ _

____“And you also shouldn’t just hold onto a giant teddy bear. It attracts a lot of attention.” Cartoonz added with a wink and left the table. Leaving a choking Delirious behind._ _ _ _

____“You bastard!” Delirious ran after him after getting his breath back._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny explanation on del : remember this is a special abilities au? no i dont remember either XD . jk . Because of his abilities he has multiple personality disorder and they are all quite different and changes whenever. An example would be that Click and he changed into Jonathan. 
> 
> Thanks for reading again XD。 Sorry for late updates again =o=... I should probably stop promising and breaking the promise of when i will update. Here's my tumblr tho : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/criticallaughter   
> I sometimes tell you probs when i will not update or when i will probs update, or you can ask me questions or request or give me a prompt! Or you could also talk/message to me to rush me or have a chit chat :D.
> 
> btw the next chapter will probs take a longer time because i need actual plot to continue and i havent settle on the plot yet -3-


	6. All the things in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a pile of short stories not in order, some may be from years ago or last week or someday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . There's probably more mistakes than normal because i was rushing =3=.

Ohmtoonz

Ohm was walking beside Luke and listening to him talking about some games. It was cute to see him talking about stuff with an exciting shine in his eyes. Ohm would never tell anyone that he was too lost in his thoughts looking at Luke’s face that he almost tripped and fell on some stairs.

Luckily, his arm was tugged by Luke, saving him from falling face planted on to the ground. His heart thumped in shock and surprise

“Hey, be careful!” Luke yelled at him with concern. “You might ruin that pretty face of yours.” He added, his grip not loosening on his arm. His grip was stronger than he thought. Also, Pretty face?! No, he does not believe he has a pretty face, but that didn’t stop him from blushing a little. He coughed a little to get his composure back.

“Thank you for saving my life again, my wonderful knight in shining armor.” Ohm said with a dramatic tone to his voice. “Also, I do not believe I have a pretty face.” He added in the end. Luke seemed a little sheepish. Oh? Does someone like being called a knight? 

“Well, my beautiful princess. It’s my duty to protect you from all harms since the day I have been your knight.” Luke’s grip on his arm loosened but didn’t disappear. He instead held Ohm’s hand and bowed in a dramatic old age way. 

“You have done a good job on it these days, do you want a reward?” Ohm asked. Luke pondered a moment, before grinning and kneeled down on one knee. It took Ohm by surprise.

“You beautiful princess, I would be honored if you would give me, a lowly knight, a chance to go on date with you on this Friday afternoon, at the nearby coffee shop?” He asked wholeheartedly. Ohm face was as red as a tomato and people were staring at them. They were in public for God’s sake! 

“No.” He said and saw his face fell down in disappointment. “But I would make it if the date was changed to Saturday.” And the look on Luke’s face was adorable, he had the brightest smile in the world in that moment. 

“Thank you my princess!” He said, and kissed his hand. Ohm was both shocked and embarrassed by the act. Though, he shushed Luke to stand up first, because there were more and more people staring at them and whispering. It made Ohm uncomfortable. 

Throughout the day, Luke was in a giddy mood while Ohm couldn’t help but think about the kiss on his hand constantly

\----------------------------------------------------------

H2Otoonz  
(setting : a year before Luke was sent to the ‘special school’)

Luke does not personally know about the crazy maniac in his school, but he heard tales about him. How he got bullied and kicked around while still laughing like a maniac that sends shivers up people’s souls. How the bullies were found next day with bruised eyes and broken ribs, and saying the maniac did that to them, while there were clearly no evidence. No one dared to approach him later, and he could still be heard laughing his signature laugh at random times during the day. 

Luke felt glad that they were at a different year and he never met the guy before. The guy is a force that should not be reckoned with. 

Though, he might have jinxed himself, when he found the guy crying at a really empty area in the school.

Luke had to say something here, he did not know what the guy looked like, and people only said the maniac always wears blue. Heck, there’s tons of people who wears blue everyday that’s not a good way to decipher him! But secretly, he was glad that he didn’t know and actually approached him.

The guy was sitting down in the corner of the wall, hiding his head between his knees and shaking like a leaf. It was his muffled crying that lead Luke to find the guy here in this dark and empty space.

“Hey, you alright there dude?” Luke asked, but the guy didn’t seem to hear him. He walked closer to him and asked again, no response. Now, he was wondering whether to leave him alone or to try again. He almost left, when another cry of agony and pain stopped his footsteps. 

Luke kneel down next to him, and tried to make the guy talk to him.   
“Hey, hey, hey, HEY!” He shouted at him, but that seemed to only make it worse, if his cowering meant anything. He tried to think of things that would be comforting. A hug? Does he want to hug a random dude? He thought about it…no. A pat on his head? He could probably do that.

Luke started comforting the guy by patting his head and saying comforting words like “It’s alright”, “there’s nothing to worry about”, “Hush little one”, the things that his mother would say to him. It seemed to work. Soon, the guy had stopped shaking and the crying had lessen. He mumbled something but he couldn’t hear what it was.

“Excuse me?” Luke asked.

“Sorry…” It was really soft but Luke caught it this time.

“Hey, it wasn’t a problem. I couldn’t just leave you here and not care while I know you were suffering.” Luke said.

“Thank you…” The guy looked up at him and he could see that he was a mess. His eyes were red and swollen, there were obvious tear streaks on his face, snot flowing down his nose and a bandage across his cheek. He was going to cry again, but Luke wiped the tears away with his hand.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. What’s your name?” He asked.

“Jonathan, although sometimes Delirious comes around. Delirious is nice, but I’m scared of Jason.” Okay…that’s definitely weird, Luke thought but didn’t ask.

“I’m Luke. Let’s get you to the washroom to wash up a little alright?” Jonathan nodded and followed him out of the corner. 

That’s how Luke met Jonathan for the first time but also the last time for the whole year. He was told that Jonathan was the crazy maniac that he originally wanted to avoid, but he never saw him later. His disappearance was a mystery to everyone in school and people started to make stories about it. Luke didn’t listen to all those absurd rumors because they were clearly all not true. Jonathan seemed more like a weak and fragile kid than a crazy maniac that could kill.  
Luke recognized Jonathan later on, even with the odd clown make-up, and they became best friends in the course of 3 months.

\--------------------------------------------------

Brycelirious

A nofication of a new message came from his phone, he picked it up and looked at the message. The highlight of his day would go to this message. His heart warmed at the adorableness and he giggled.

“What are you looking at Bryce?” Delirious asked, while snatching the phone away quickly.

“Hey!” Bryce exclaimed, although he doesn’t think there would be any harm to him for letting Delirious look at the picture, the only person possibly being harmed would be—

“CARTOONZ THAT MOTHERFUCKER!” Delirious yelled and ran away, most probably finding Luke to murder.

“Hey give me my phone back!” He shouted at Delirious. The phone was thrown at him, and he caught it nicely. However, he would have to ask Delirious to be more careful with his phone next time. 

Bryce looked at the numerous threatening message Delirious sent to Luke in his name and then sent a warning message to Luke. Though, he should know by now that someone is trying to kill him.

_B: D is finding you to murder dude :P  
L: Totally worth it ;)   
tho I shud find a place to hide for a while  
B: You could probably hide at the library. The receptionist banned him from going inside for a month because he was too loud  
L: good idea, thx :D ___

__Bryce scrolled up to look at the photo Luke sent again, it was still as adorable as ever. Delirious was sleeping on his bed and holding the teddy bear he sent him last time tightly. He was drooling happily on it but he didn’t care. He looked so happy and peaceful like a child.  
Bryce totally didn’t save the picture, and put it as his lock screen, and only changing it when Delirious found out._ _

__\--------------------------------------------------_ _

__Brohm_ _

__“Hey Ohm, why do you always wear the band across your eyes? Or is it a touchy subject?” Bryce asked. Ohm sighed. He knew the question would come one day, but he was never prepared._ _

__“It’s just…well…it started a long time ago…er…”_ _

__“Don’t talk about it if you don’t want to though.” Bryce said, seeing him struggling with his words. Ohm shook his head._ _

__“No, I should talk about it. I just don’t know where to start because it’s kinda my first time actually talking about this to someone.” Ohm said._ _

__“Okay, just take your time with it.” Bryce said._ _

__“It’s just something with my power. It’s an influencing type and it works through eye contact. I can’t control it so my mother made me a mask first, and this band later. I can still see through this band, but everything is in a grey filter. I’m really looking forward to the day I can control my powers well enough that I don’t need to wear these bands anymore,” Ohm said._ _

__“Oh…Hey I’m an influencing type too. I wonder something…” Bryce said, then he started singing._ _

__It was beautiful. An angel has descend from the heavens up above and came down to earth to spread hope. It doesn’t matter if he dies right now. He was blessed by his singing._ _

__Then, it stopped._ _

__Bryce’s face beamed with shock and excitement. He looked like he might jump and run around with happiness at any moment._ _

__“Oh God, you are not influenced! You are the first person I met in this place that wouldn’t get influenced by my singing other than the scientists!” Bryce exclaimed._ _

__“Influenced?” Ohm asked, still dazed by his singing._ _

__“Yeah, this is wonderful. That means I don’t have to restrict myself from singing when I’m around you.” Bryce said happily._ _

__“What would happen to the people that got influenced by you?” Ohm asked, taking a sip of water._ _

__“They would commit suicide within a minute of my singing.” Ohm choked on his water, shocked by the statement._ _

__“And you just tried it on me?!” Ohm asked, dismayed._ _

__“Don’t worry, I know how it happens and when to stop,” Bryce stated. Ohm still looked at him skeptically, but he remembered that Bryce couldn’t see it._ _

__“Are you sure…”_ _

__“Yes, I’m sure.” Bryce said with confidence._ _

__Then, Ohm thought of something. If he wasn’t influenced by Bryce, will Bryce be influenced by him? He took a chance, and pulled off his cover.  
He stared at Bryce right in the eyes, and had to admit he was really nervous. This act could backfire very hard._ _

__“Your eyes are really pretty Ohm.” Bryce said with fascination, but he didn’t do anything else. Did it not work?_ _

__“You…don’t feel anything else?” Ohm asked hesitantly._ _

__“Other than wanting to stare at your eyes forever? No,” Bryce responded._ _

__“Then…you didn’t get influenced!” Ohm exclaimed._ _

__“This is proven! Influencing types won’t influence influencing types!” Bryce beamed._ _

__“This is great!” They rejoiced._ _

__From then on, Bryce could sing freely around Ohm and Ohm could enjoy not wearing the cloth when he’s around. Their friendship only grew stronger._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------_ _

__H2Obrohmtoonz_ _

__“Take that Ohm! HAHAHA!” Delirious yelled._ _

__“No, Delirious!” Ohm cried as his in-game character died because of Delirious._ _

__“Look behind you, Delirious!” Luke shouted, trying to warn his teammate_ _

__“What?” Delirious turned around and screamed._ _

__“That’s what you get!” Bryce exclaimed as his character shoot Delirious’ character point blank in the face._ _

__“Noooo, avenge me Cartoonz!”_ _

__“I will, don’t worry…Or maybe not.” Cartoonz added when he was shot by Bryce. The screen showed Team Bryce & Ohm won the game, and the winner high-fived in the background._ _

__Delirious yawned and stretched his back, it was late at night after all_ _

__“Do we call it a night?” Ohm asked._ _

__“Yeah, it is late. We could probably play again tomorrow.” Luke said._ _

__“Alright, goodnight guys.” Bryce said, dragging a sleepy Delirious out of the room. Their rooms were at the other floor._ _

__Ohm stood at the door, staring at Luke. Luke looked up at him and asked “what’s wrong?” but the other just shook his head._ _

__“Night Luke.” He said, turning to the door._ _

__“Night Ohm.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much better in my head dammit. Brycelirious will probably be a thing??? It's cute tho.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! there might be some errors and it might be shitty but corrections or advise is gladly appreciated ! :D  
> If people like it, i will try to update faster.  
> https://criticallaughter.tumblr.com/ -> to inbox me or send me asks or something lol :D.


End file.
